TOW She's Gonna Make It: Pt 1
by friendsfan07
Summary: Chandler and Monica have a fight.. but to know what it's about, please read and review! Be kind please.
1. Default Chapter

"She's Gonna Make It" Pt. 1  
  
The thunder crashing outside the little apartment building did little good to hide the booming voices inside it. The once thought happy couple, Monica and Chandler Bing were at each other's throats...again. "Honey! Calm down please," Chandler, told his wife, Monica who was packing her suitcase angrily, and she was ignoring Chandler's pleads for her to stay. Chandler was getting panicked, knowing he was going to lose her this time for real. He had done everything he could think of to make her stay, but none of his ways worked. He had tried to apologize to her a thousand times. Monica was on her way out of the door, taking a last look around the apartment. She sadly looked at Chandler and sighed. "It didn't have to end like this. I wish it didn't," whispered Monica as she left slowly. To Chandler, as she left, it was the hardest thing he had to face in his life. He knew deep inside her, she still loved him, and she was in so much pain as he was feeling. He couldn't face the fact that he was on his own, and that Monica was out of his life..  
  
Seven years had passed, but to Chandler it seemed like forever. Hoping to leave the bitter memory of what he lost behind him, he moved out of their old apartment and moved to California to accept a job he'd been offered. He never had been able to forget that night. From time to time, he had wondered how Monica was doing without him in life. Thoughts raced through his mind, "Was she doing okay on her own? Is she married? Where is she now? Does she still love him?" The last question he had asked himself scared him to death, he wish he knew the answer. In his desk drawer at work, there was a ticket buried under a pile of work paper to New York for the next day for business work he had to do. He wanted to see Monica, but he wasn't so sure if she did want to see him. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, and he wanted her back, badly. He needed her more than anything in his life. Meanwhile, back in New York, where Monica is living on her own. She was still working at Alessandro's as a head chef. She knew she was not happy with her life. Something was missing. She knew what it was, but she couldn't face Chandler again from what had happened that night. She was afraid to make things worse, and she had decided to leave it that way. She couldn't help but think of how he was doing. "He's doing fine on his own," Monica told herself every time. She knew he wasn't, and after she left, it had to be the hardest thing she had to do in her life. The only comfort she had in her life was her friends, Rachel, Phoebe, Joey, and her brother, Ross. It wasn't enough for her; she needed more.  
  
The next day, as Chandler arrived at the La Guardia airport, he felt uneasy and sick to his stomach, knowing he was in the city where Monica was living. He wanted to get over the pain and try to win Monica back, but he knew he couldn't simply do that. He went to pick up his luggage and walked out of the airport to hail a cab to a hotel he decided to stay in. He got in the cab, and let out a big sigh. "Where to, mister?" the driver asked him in a gruff-like voice. "Oh uh, the Hilton hotel please," replied Chandler quietly. "Oh, will you please turn on the radio?" The cab driver did what he was told to. "Are you alright, sir?" asked the driver. "You don't look like you're fine; something on your mind?" Chandler didn't reply; he only stared out the window on his right side, lost in a world of silence. The driver shrugged and left him alone. "Poor guy," he muttered to himself. As the cab pulled up to a stop at a red light, a song came on the radio, and it was familiar of the situation Chandler and Monica had gone through, but backwards. Looking around, Chandler realized he was on the street where Monica worked; he quickly turned his head to the other direction, saw her restaurant. "Oh my god, there she is," said Chandler as he welled up with tears. Monica was walking to work, like always. "Always on time, always on time," he looked at his watch and laughed as he watched her.  
  
"He followed her to work this morning  
  
He'd never seen that dress before She seemed to sail right through  
  
Those dark clouds forming  
  
That he knows he's headed for.."  
  
"Excuse me sir, it's green light, we got to keep going," the driver interrupted Chandler. "Oh, yeah, go ahead, it's okay anyway. I better not be late for work in few hours. Besides you don't want a angry mob of drivers with pitchforks after you for holding up traffic," he laughed softly. They had passed by their old place few moments after. Chandler felt a cold shiver coming over him, and he shook it off to forget the memories he had with her and the place they used to live together. He couldn't believe it had been seven years.  
  
"After seven years of marriage  
  
He wanted out  
  
Now after seven months of freedom  
  
It's clear that there's no doubt."  
  
"She's gonna make it  
  
And he never will  
  
He's at the foot of the mountain  
  
And she's over that hill  
  
He's sinkin' at sea  
  
And her sails are filled  
  
She's gonna make it  
  
And he never will."  
  
  
  
He smiled as he thought of the happy times, but frowned of the bad times. How he wished that fight never had to happen. Somewhat, he knew she was doing well on her own, and he wish he was doing okay, but he knew he wasn't. He wanted to stop thinking, "All right, sir," as the driver pulled up to a stop. "$20, please." Chandler got out of the cab and took his suitcase and briefcase. He turned to thank the driver, but it was too late. He took off quickly as soon Chandler had his things with him. He shrugged it off and walked into his hotel slowly. As Monica walked around in her restaurant, there were things that always reminded her of Chandler. She smiled at the thoughts of him, but knew she did the right thing about leaving him. She knew she wanted to take him back, but she felt it was crazy to. She was doing fine on her own, she was happy with her job, she was happy that she had her friends; her friends were not happy. There was one person missing in the group, and it was Chandler. She sighed as she continued working.  
  
"And you know it's not like she's forgot about him  
  
She's just dealing with the pain  
  
And the fact that she's survived so well without him  
  
You know it's driving him insane."  
  
"And the crazy thing about it  
  
Is she'd take him back  
  
But the fool in him that walked out  
  
Is the fool that just won't ask."  
  
"She's gonna make it  
  
And he never will  
  
He's at the foot of the mountain  
  
And she's over that hill  
  
He's sinkin' at sea  
  
And her sails are filled  
  
She's gonna make it  
  
And he never will  
  
She's gonna make it  
  
He never will."  
  
Note: The song used in this fic is "She's Gonna Make It" By Garth Brooks 


	2. TOW That's the Beat of a Heart: Pt 2

"That's the Beat of a Heart"  
  
The sun is shining early in the morning. Birds are chirping outside of the hotel room window. It was not exactly the kind of sounds Chandler wanted to hear. All he wanted to hear was Monica's breathing next to him. He sat up in his bed, looked at the digital clock that said "7:00am". He stretched out to get the remote controller on the other side of the bed and turned on the TV to see the weather forecast for the next five days. "Today, it will be sunny and clear, and will have the high of 70 degrees and tonight will be low of 50 degrees. The lookout for the next five days looks beautiful. It will be in the 70's for the rest of the week." He wished Monica could be there with him to enjoy the weather. He had the urge to call her, but he was not so sure if he could do that. "What if she hangs up on me?" was his first thought that came up in his mind. He knew Monica was up, he knew her inside out. He got up and walked across the floor to the bathroom, and looked at himself in the mirror. "What are you doing, man? You can do this, pick up the phone and call her. Just tell her you want to see her over a cup of coffee," Chandler said to the reflection on the mirror. He picked up a washcloth to wash his face and brushed his teeth as he was in the bathroom. He left as he picked up his shoes on the floor and sat down on the side of the bed, next to the telephone. Chandler sighed and closed his eyes tightly as he placed his hand on the telephone to pick it up. "Ok, here we go," quietly said Chandler as he dials Monica's number, and places the phone to his ear. The phone on the other line began to ring, ring, and every time it rang, Chandler had the urge to hang up..  
  
"Sometimes it's hard to, don't wanna look over your shoulder 'Cause you don't want to remember where you've been.."  
  
"Hello?" asked Monica, curiously over the phone. Chandler didn't answer; he had no idea what to say. He had fumbled with the phone and dropped it to the floor. "Oh god," Chandler said. "What am I supposed to say to her? It's been seven years." "Chandler picked up the phone and held it to his ear, his voice suddenly frozen. He heard Monica sigh disgustedly on the other end. "Pervert." She muttered and the next thing Chandler heard was a dial tone."  
  
"There'll come a time you die, If you could only hold her 'Cause I know that's where I am."  
  
"Stupid, nice going," Chandler scolded himself, and picked up the phone. He gathered up courage to dial, and held it again to his ear, this time, he was sure to answer. "Ring.Ring..Ring.." was what he heard so far, and the third time it rang, he became nervous and scared that Monica would not answer because of the indecent that happened a few minutes ago. Finally, a voice was heard.  
  
"So listen with all your heart Hold it inside forever.."  
  
"Hello?" Monica answered. "Hi Mon," whispered Chandler as he played with the cord that was plugged to the phone. "Chandler? Is that you?" He could hear Monica pulling up a chair and putting down the dishes. "Yeah, it's, uh, me.. I just uh, wanted to say hi." "Just out of the blue? Just like that? You could've called like, seven years ago!" as Monica raised her voice. "Wait, I'm sorry. I, don't know to say," as Monica apologized right away. "It's okay, I guess. I was wondering if you wanted to have a cup of coffee? I'm in town for a week for business. I want to see you, Mon," Chandler quietly said as he played with the cord with his fingers. "Okay, I think that can be arranged. When?" she softly asked. "How about today, at noon, if that is alright with you?" "Okay, that's fine. I guess I'll see you then. Bye." Monica had already hung up, and Chandler smiled, and knew it wasn't over. He could try to win her back.  
  
"You may find all your dreams have already come true Look inside and find the part that's leading you 'Cause that's the beat of a heart."  
  
It was an hour before it was time. Monica was in her apartment with her brother and friends. She was nervous, and Rachel was helping to pick out an outfit for her to wear to meet Chandler for a cup of coffee. "Rach, it isn't that important! It's only coffee!" exclaimed Monica as she watched Rachel taking clothes out of the closet. "But this is Chandler, honey. Why would he call you seven years later and just ask you out for coffee?" asked Rachel as she looked at what she had picked out. She looked at Monica if she liked what she had. Monica gave her a look and smiled. "To win her back," Joey said. "Possibly, that could be the reason," as Ross sat on Monica's bed. "But I was the one who walked out on him, and I think it was the stupidest thing I've done in my life, period," as Monica sighed and took the outfit that Rachel had picked out. "This is what I'll be wearing, thanks Rach," she said as she left to go to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
"Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your rage and thunder Sometimes you'll drown it out with all your tears."  
  
Chandler paced back and forth, holding a cup in his hand as he waited for Monica. Nervously, he had no idea what to say to her. "Should I let her talk first, or should I be the one who should do that?" Chandler asked himself. He shook his head to forget about it, and decided just to be cool about it. Besides, he had a plan, and it was to take her out to lunch instead staying at the coffee house. Monica had just entered, and he saw her. "There she is" as Chandler smiled and walked over. Monica had saw Chandler and she smiled weakly and made her way to shake his hand. Chandler pushed her hand away, and pulled her closer to hug her, and it was a long hug. Monica broke off the hug, and placed her hand on Chandler's arm. "How have you been?" she asked quietly as she pulled up a chair to sit. "C'mon, sit here," Monica, offered to Chandler; who also sat down. "I guess, I've been, okay," Chandler lied, and he wish he hadn't done that. He wanted to tell her the truth, how bad she had hurt him that night when she left.  
  
"There'll come a time when you hear it and you'll wonder "Where in the world have I been."  
  
Monica was about to reply, but Chandler already had interrupted her. "Actually, the truth is that, you really hurt me when you left me. I want to get over the past, and well, I was wondering if you would want to go out to lunch instead staying here having a cup of coffee?" "I see, why not? I suppose I have time for that, let's go," as she extended her hand out for Chandler to hold; he smiled as he put her hand in his hand. "Okay," replied Chandler as they walked out of the coffee house.  
  
"So listen with all your heart Hold it inside forever You may find all your dreams have already come true Look inside and find the part that's leading you, 'Cause that's the beat of a heart.."  
  
Chandler had taken her to Hard Rock Café, offered to pay for everything. Monica tried to chip in. "No, let me, sweetie," said Chandler as he held her hand. "Is it alright if I call you that?" "Yeah, it's okay," replied Monica softly. They sat there at the table, holding hands as soft music began to play. Chandler looked at Monica, and got up. "Mon, may I have this dance?" Monica was flustered, and she smiled. "Yes you may." Chandler took her, placed her hand on his chest as he placed his hands on her waist. "Well, we just dance now, huh?" Chandler grinned, as he knew this could work out. He pulled her closer and Monica had placed her head on his chest as they danced slowly. "I'm sorry about what happened seven years ago, I wish I never did it, I mean, like, taken off," Monica softly said as she looked up to Chandler's sharp piercing blue eyes. "Me too, I'm sorry. It was really one of our stupid fights," he replied. "So, are we actually giving this an another try?" Chandler looked down to her and kissed her softly. "Looks like we already started," as he held Monica in his arms. "Yeah," Monica replied back quietly as she put her arms around Chandler's neck as they continued on dancing.  
  
"So listen with all your heart Hold it inside forever You may find all your dreams have already come true Look inside and find the part that's leading you, 'Cause that's the beat of a heart No one can tell you how to get there It's a road you take all by yourself (All by yourself) All by yourself."  
  
"So listen with all your heart Hold it inside forever You may find all your dreams have already come true Look inside and find the part that's leading you 'Cause that's the beat of Oh it's the sweetest sound, 'Cause that's the beat of a heart."  
  
Note: The song used in this fic is "That's the Beat of a Heart" By Sara Evans/The Warren Brothers 


End file.
